Distributed content delivery systems may be used to deliver content to end users. Servers belonging to a distributed content delivery system may be placed at several different locations and/or data centers providing communication resources. The performance and efficiency of the distributed content delivery system may be greatly affected by the correct selection of data centers, and the correct utilization of resources among already selected centers.
A data center may store a full replica of its data. Alternatively, a combination of two or more data centers may be used where each data center stores only a portion of the data. In the latter scenario, unexpected termination of services from one or more of the data centers may interfere with the ongoing activities of a distributed system.